Year of Porking: Pigtails and Porkscrews
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Ann blows off steam and deals with a pain in her rear. Part 4 of the Year of Porking miniseries.


Ann's pigtails were pulled straight back. Her curvy back arched as she struggled to stay upright under her assaulter's vigorous thrusts. Her boobs shook themselves free under the constant assault.

Her hips rattled against the thick, spiral cock as it stretched her pussy open. Thunderous claps echoed every time her shapely ass smacked against the shadow's loins and echoed across the darkened room.

She just wanted a trip to Mementos to blow off some steam after that red headed hussy started moving into their lives. Just a room or two of beating down shadows and coping with her personal demons. Maybe she should've taken someone along...but then she wouldn't be in this little mess.

She hadn't expected to be dazed by something, overpowered, and ultimately used as cum sponge. The earlier load bubbled and churned in her stomach as she was dragged along the thick, imposing girth spearing her pussy. Merciless thrusts had tenderized her sensitive, supple rear. She was no virgin, but the precious few times she'd had sex felt so trivial in comparison.

Ann tried to focus - tried to think about what led to this and why it felt..._wrong_. Yet try as she might, there was a block somewhere. Something that made her want to shrug and just revel in the sexual, sickening madness. Her body had already succumbed...and her mind was soon to follow.

"Ohhh...F-Fuck! T-That's it, More~!"

Crass words spewed from her lips, dribbling out with her spit and bidding further exploitation of her body. The earlier load of cum bubbled out of her mouth and pooled beneath her and stained her gloves. She started pushing back, eagerly meeting each thrust with her own wanton shakes.

She was a mess. Her phantom thief outfit clung to her sweaty body, constricting her. Choking her. Just as revealing as her bare ass hanging out of her torn bodysuit. Her eyes squeezed shut behind her mask. Just a shapely body made for fucking.

She hated it...but wasn't really keen to fight it anymore. Not now.

Not yet.

A high pitched sqeual heralded the first potent fistufl of spunk drenching her womb. Ann's eyes rolled back as she accepted as much as her body could contain. Her sacred core was packed full of shadow cum. Her pigtails were finally released.

_Squish_

Ann's face landed in the jizz pool, painting her blurred vision white. Her frayed senses took in the sickening bath - her baptization as a shadow's cocksleeve. Her breasts soaked up spunk until she had a thick coat protecting her bosom. Cum filled her nostrils, finally blocking out the putrid stench that had clung to her since she'd first seen her foe.

'_T-This is...some kind of sick joke!'_

'_...wait, joke?'_

'_Joke.'_

'_Joke…'_

'_...Joke...r?'_

Ann struggled to roll out of the mess. The moment her nostrils were free, she took a long, gasping breath of stale air...and the delectable smell that poured into her addled brain. She shook her lucidity away and turned to gaze lovingly upon her new benefactor.

A grotesque yet royal looking swine-man. It would've fit in perfectly at Kamoshida's palace, and very well could've come from there. Ann didn't really care about where it was from - only that it was squealing and spewing her body with sickly, sticky cum. Her eyes drew past the waves of spunk drenching her body to the thick, hard cock still raring to go.

The shapely thief arched her back from the ground, pushing out her exposed chest. She spread out her limbs and exposed every possible inch of her body to the welcome shower. Her tongue lulled out as she received another copious helping of her new ambrosia. Ann's hair pooled in the sticky puddle as she gladly accepted her new mask.

The shadowy swine-king drenched her in cum and anointed her as its royal pig. Every part of her seductive outfit received its blessing, much to their mutual approval. It watched with beady sunken eyes at the bubbling stream pooling out her used twat and down her shapely, rolling hips. It took that as a welcome invitation. It seized her costume tail and dragged her out of her sticky bed.

Ann didn't even have time to draw breath before it prodded against her tight ass. Sharp, firey pain scorched up her body and shattered the veil of lust. Her eyes flew open through the hardened crust of cum. Fear and dread choked her as she gasped out, "T-That's my-yyyyyyyeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEE!"

The shadow thrust up into her virgin butt. She felt each rugged swirl as the cock literally drilled into her rump. She squeezed her eyes shut again as rivers of tears poured out. It hurt so much…

But felt so _good._

Her benefactor wasted no time and began grinding in and out of her ass. The constant stream of jizz acted as a much-needed lubricant. It sped up quickly, keeping the top half of its dick firmly planted in her rump.

Ann's fingers dug through the cum pool into the grout beneath her for support. Her boobs slapped against her chin, but she paid them no mind. The pain had gradually slid away, and with its absence the musk settled back in. "Oooh~"

The swine-shadow pulled her body up until her ass was hanging in the air. Her heels clacked down and dug into the floor for support. Her shoulders pushed down into the cum pool. Sticky seed clung to her nape as she started meeting the shadow's thrusts.

"That's it-M-More…"

Her King complied and started to push more and more of its swiney girth into her eager butt. Cum still poured down her colon and drenched her tight hole, making it briefly easier to shove itself into her needy rear.

"AAAH!"

Ann's body was ravaged by a devastating orgasm. Her tight ass compressed down around its cock. A slurry of cum and quim flew out of her snatch, dribbling down both between her ass crack and her stomach. Her senses were robbed of her, leaving her even as she kept pounding against the ejaculating cock of her new shadow swine-King.

Time escaped Ann, banished alongside her other banal concerns. Her duties at school, her comrades, her fleeting passions - they all were such trivial fancies compared to her private euphoria. They'd be there waiting for her when she got back, so she didn't kill it and leave.

Not yet.

At some point it had stopped cumming...but never grew limp. Instead it simply hammered away, thrusting deep into her stuffed hole. Each stroke churned out cum that had been lodged near the entrance of her ass, adding more and more to the bed of sin and filth that surrounded her.

"F-Fashter - Hahrdrr! F-fuck! FUCK MYE ASSHH~!"

Ann's throat protested after what felt like hours of misuse. She'd long since run her mouth dry and had mostly resorted to meaningless slurs. Occasionally coherent words would reach out, only bidding further debauchery. Sill, it heeded her commands.

The shadow sped up until it was simply smashing against her. She sensed its looming end, adding to the chill on her weary body. She craved warmth - wanted to be drenched in a hot embrace of seed once more.

Ann's hoarse voice slurred out.

"Cum ohn me- bayth me~"

The swine-shadow pulled out of her ass, letting its cum pour out of her gaping butthole. Ann's body quickly collapsed down, back into the now-cold bed of seed. Her sore fingers reached up from the ground and played with her breasts, hoping for that last inch of stimulation to send her back into euphoria.

She eyed its cock with anticipation. It eyed her used body with insatiable hunger. They dove together into the void of lust.

A kingdom of two.

King and Queen came as one and screamed into the void surrounding their realm. Ann's tongue gladly accepted the royal seed, and with it her new sticky crown. For however fleeting this moment was, she was the queen of a fantasy made true.

How swiftly such dreams are shattered.

With one swift motion her King pulled her head over its cock. Ann's cheeks were instantly filled with shadow-cum before it shoved even further to the back of her mouth.. The lingering taste of her own ass burned into her palette. A thick wad managed to shoot up her nose before the cockhead disapeeared down her tight throat

The shadow used her pigtails as handles as it fucked her throat. Merciless thrusts assaulted her mouth, much the same as her pussy and ass before. She felt a sense of familairtiy with having this tiick, meaty stick shoved down her throat, but that had been so long ago now.

The thief didn't protest any of these actions. Instead she eagerly dove further in, accepting more and more of its cock down her throat. Her teary eyes gazed up at her King with pure lust and adoration shining behind her masks. She kissed him with the passion and furor befitting of lovers.

Ann's lips drooled out cum down her chin. Her fingers dug into the shadow's thighs for better support. Her knees spaced out, letting the two streams of sin from her pussy and ass replenish the cold pool around her.

She'd been robbed blind. Her body, her pride- all taken from her alongside her senses. The raw power at her fingertips still crackled, begging to be unleashed. She could've bitten down and simply killed it in the confusion...but she didn't

Not yet.

The King poured down her welcome gullet. It didn't know about the specter of death that hung over it, waiting for the time to bring its pitiful life to an end. It was utterly ignorant of the figure looming beside them.

Carmen waited patiently, arms crossed and cigar glowing in her mouth. Her nose crinkled up at the putrid, otherworldly stench hanging in the air, but she paid it little heed beyond that. Instead the Persona simply watched as Ann worked out all her pent up frustrations. After that would be a simple matter of obliterating this punitive shadow and going about her life.

Whenever she was done...


End file.
